<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turn up my summer by yangandfree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200849">turn up my summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree'>yangandfree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation, believe me when I say this fic wrote itself, inspired by (g)-idle's dumdi dumdi, oh yeah seungmin calls minho baby a couple of times, self-indulgent what's new???, what else?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s dance.” Minho drags him closer to the bonfire, where tourists are starting to gather up. No one has started dancing yet, but that fact doesn’t seem to faze Minho as he started moving to the song. </p><p>This seems to serve as an invitation to the tourists and locals alike, since Minho made the place look like a dance floor. Seungmin shouldn’t be too surprised, Minho could make any place his stage, but he’s still a bit stunned by how quick a crowd has gathered around them.</p><p>✿</p><p>or: me impulsively writing a 2min summer au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>turn up my summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the result if you let me jump around while vibing with (g)-idle's dumdi dumdi on repeat for three hours (yes, if you like listening to music while reading, please play it)</p><p>I posted this yesterday (supposedly for lino day ㅠㅠ) <i>without</i> proofreading and then deleted it <i>after</i> proofreading because I'm an impulsive idiot and shouldn't have embarrassed myself like that, but I still did anyway sjdvskz</p><p>it got abt 4 kudos and I just wanna apologize to those 4 people (╥﹏╥) I'm so sorry you had to read that mess (╥﹏╥)(╥﹏╥)(╥﹏╥)</p><p>anyways, my lovely fellow 2minners, another mess is being offered by me hhhhh, pls enjoy♡♡♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kim Seungmin, hurry up!” Minho shouted while laughing, his knee already submerged in the water.</p><p>“Hyung, put some sunscreen first.” Seungmin tries to say scold him, but the older was beaming so widely that he could barely fight back the smile tugging at his own lips.</p><p>“It’s not that hot! Come on~ I want to swim.”</p><p>“You’re such a child.” Seungmin huffs, fishing out the sunblock from his backpack because the older boy’s cheeks are already visibly reddening. The blush looks pretty on him but Seungmin’s not too sure about the upcoming burns. He knows Minho hates putting on sunscreen because they’re admittedly <i>fucking sticky</i> but he’s not about to raid each household for aloe just because his bestfriend is being a stubborn idiot <i>again</i>. He puts his backpack by the trunk of a palm tree and follows Minho who’s happily splashing salt water at the children that approached him. </p><p>When he's only a feet away from the older, Seungmin pours a generous amount of sunscreen on his right hand and proceeds to slap it on Minho’s bare back with zero hesitation, eliciting a surprised yelp. Minho abruptly turns towards him.</p><p><i>“Kim Seungminnn~.”</i> </p><p>Seungmin just laughs and pours more sunscreen on both of his hands before gently slapping the older’s cheeks. “There you go, you big <i>baby</i>.”</p><p>Minho makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat and attempts to hit a fleeing Seungmin but misses. Seungmin continued to laugh at him as he safely reaches the shore, watching Minho mutter curses under his breath as he tries to get rid of the sticky lotion on his skin.</p><p>Seungmin shakes his head and reaches for his backpack. He puts the bottle back inside and sits under the shade of the tree, content on being partially dry and away from the blistering heat of the sun. He fishes his phone out, planning to take some photos of Minho while he lets the wind dry his lower body- which is a mistake, thinking he was already safe, and he learns this quickly the moment a hand snatches his phone and tosses it into his backpack. He looks up only to find Minho standing in front of him, droplets of sea water dripping from his hair and a glint of mischief in his eyes. </p><p>
  <i>‘oh no.’</i>
</p><p>In a blink, he finds himself being carried like a sack of rice, saltwater seeping into his clothes and the only option he has was to scream.</p><p>But Seungmin is good with adjusting to an unexpected situation, so before Minho dumps him in the water, he wraps his arms tightly around the older boy’s neck, catching him off guard and effectively drags him down with him into the water.</p><p>Thankfully Seungmin already put sunscreen on himself earlier.</p><p>They spend about an hour in the sea, screaming and splashing salt water at each other's faces like children, until Minho notices Seungmin’s lower lip trembling. He wordlessly sprints into his family’s rest house, a puzzled Seungmin immediately follows behind, and is about to ask questions only to get hit in the face with a dry towel when he opens the door. Minho laughs at him and proceeds to hoard the <i>only</i> shower for twenty minutes.</p><p>Seungmin curses the butterflies on his stomach.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✨✿✨</p>
</div>Going to the rest house every summer has already become a tradition for the two of them. And tradition comes with practices and repeated routines, so Seungmin isn’t even a tiny bit surprised when he sees Minho already dressed up <i>warmly</i>, holding out Seungmin’s backpack, the moment he steps out of the shower.<p>Seungmin rolls his eyes at him. “Hyung, you don’t have to wear those. It’s too hot.” Seungmin says, gesturing to his leather jacket. There’s already a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead and Seungmin is absolutely not going to risk Minho catching a possible hyperthermia. </p><p>“You think I’m too hot in these?” Minho says and cackles when Seungmin only scoffs at him. “It’s worth ahjumma’s compliment.”</p><p>Maybe hyperthermia doesn’t sound so bad. </p><p>“The ahjumma on the restaurant would say you’re handsome even if you wear <i>rags</i>. I’m pretty sure she’d appreciate it more if you dressed up like a sweet grandson, not like some gangster on the street.”</p><p>"Ooh~ Kim Seungmin thinks I'm handsome."</p><p>"Go change."</p><p>"No."</p><p><i>"Baby."</i> Seungmin says sternly.</p><p>Minho huffs, muttering a petulant <i>‘fine.’</i> under his breath grumpily stomping his way into the bedroom to change. That nickname always works like magic, but it has a side effect of feeling like your heart just flipped upside down. It's always worth it though, because Seungmin gets to see the lovely shade of pink on Minho's cheeks.</p><p>Minho comes back wearing a sleeveless shirt and Seungmin pointedly avoids looking at his arms. Instead, he offers him a smug smile to which Minho only responds with a scowl.</p><p>“Does my baby still feel hot?”</p><p>Minho flushes even more at the nickname and Seungmin feels like combusting.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✨✿✨</p>
</div>After eating a very late lunch (around 3 pm and finishing around 5 because time flies really fast when you’re babysitting and at the same time trying not to get killed by Lee Minho) and catching up with the restaurant’s owner,(Seungmin’s smug little smile grows wider when Minho gets compliment <i>and</i> a tight hug from the ahjumma, much to Minho’s chagrin), they decided to take a walk by the sea side while waiting for the sunset. Someone was setting up a bonfire for the tourists, loud booming music resonates throughout the beach.<p>“I heard they’ll set off fireworks around six pm.” Minho says, idly tipping the straw of his mint choco against Seungmin’s lips. </p><p>Seungmin takes a sip and hums happily, offering his lemonade to the older, his eyes glued on his phone screen.</p><p>Minho laughs. “Aww, Kim Seungmin is taking good care of me. Do you like me that much?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Seungmin answers absentmindedly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What?” Seungmin startles, looking up to meet Minho’s wide eyes. His mind turns into a mush, heart pounding with the rhythm of the music. “No! I mean, yes- oh my god, this is not how I want to confess.”</p><p>Minho chuckles, grabbing Seungmin’s lemonade and almost finishes it. Seungmin could only gape at him as he throws both of their (still half-empty) drinks in the nearest bin and grabs his hand. </p><p>“Let’s dance.” Minho drags him closer to the bonfire, where tourists are starting to gather up. No one has started dancing yet, but that fact doesn’t seem to faze Minho as he started moving to the song. </p><p>This seems to serve as an invitation to the tourists and locals alike, since Minho made the place look like a dance floor. Seungmin shouldn’t be too surprised, Minho could make any place his stage, but he’s still a bit stunned by how quick a crowd has gathered around them.</p><p>Minho notices him stoned on his place and offers a hand and a gentle smile. Seungmin shakily takes his hand and is immediately engulfed in a tight hug. The temperature has significantly gone down but Seungmin’s whole body feels like exploding.</p><p>“I like you too dumbass.” Minho whispers on his ear before loosening the hug and spinning him around.</p><p>The song was upbeat so the spin had been quick, and Seungmin felt as if it was his head that spun instead of his whole body. Minho was tossing him around, not giving Seungmin a chance to properly collect his thoughts. </p><p>Minho's laughter was ringing on his ears, above the music, above his loudly pounding heart, and Seungmin feels his own body moving with the beat, with Minho, his own laughter tumbling out of his mouth, completely blissed out.</p><p>Seungmin closes his eyes, he thinks they just made a new tradition.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the most rushed work I've done, I'm pretty sure you can tell by the half assed, barely there, messy plot djxnx (but hey, this was the most stress free writing I did too)</p><p>thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you're having a great day ❤️✨</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small"><s>(comics sans is magic)</s></span><br/><span class="small">(the original word count was 1025 *sobs*)</span></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>